The present invention relates to a blueberry Variety, ‘HX’ Blueberry plant.
The closest known variety is its parent ‘Avonblue’ (unpatented) an interspecific hybrid.
The variety ‘HX’, was developed by Hartmann's Plant Company.
Vaccinium hybrid ‘HX’ was derived from an open pollinated seed tested as E-2. The parent of ‘HX’ is Avonblue (non-patented), an interspecific hybrid of corymbosum, ashei, darrowi and australe. Plants of ‘HX’ were hybridized at Hartmann's Blueberry Lane Plantation, located in Earleton, Fla. The hybridization took place in 1973 and testing resumed of the variety from that date until the present.